Bella's Period
by My Cinderella
Summary: Bella gets her period for the first time in 17 years. How will Edward and the rest of the Cullens deal with this? Set over a course of 7 days, prepare for an adventure to stay alive, Bella!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am aware about Stephenie Meyer's announcement about Edward's reaction toward Bella's time of the month. But what fun is it if he acts like it doesn't bother him? :P I got a little inspired while reading a parody about Bella's period and I thought it would make a cute 7 day long story. This is just a chapter of something I would consider writing if you guys were interested. Tell me what you think! Enjoy! :)

_"Bella! We have to go, now! We're running out of time!" A voice called out frantically as I felt someone tug my arm furiously. I recognized the voice at once, Jacob._

"But Edward!" I cried, trying my best to wriggle out of his grasp, turning to look in the direction of something that was too dark to be seen.

"No, Bella! We have to get out of here before he can hurt you!" Jacob pleaded, pulling me away from the shadows that I was so intent on.

"I'm NOT leaving Edward!" I retorted, flailing my arm wildly as I tried to tugged myself back.

"Bella. PLEASE. Before--

And then it happened. I felt a sharp stab to stomach and yet no one had attacked me. My free arm automatically moved to cradle my body as I sank to the floor. I felt Jacob's hold on me loosen, but his hand remained looped around my arm, as he tried his best to support my weight.

"No..." I heard him whisper and as I looked up to scrutinized his face, it was pained. His brown eyes stared panickly at my stomach and when my eyes trailed down to follow, I saw now that my arm was drenched in blood which had nothing to do with Jacob's unbreakable hold. I was bleeding...a lot...and I watched in horror as crimson continued to spew out of my stomach.

That was when he came. My heart fluttered as I watch his beautiful figure emerge from the darkness. He walked silently towards us and for a moment, I would have forgotten that I was losing blood by the gallons. But there was something wrong. His face was as adonis-like as always, his frosty white skin making him glow in contrast to the shadowy background from which he had appeared. But despite that, there was a darkness that occupied his eyes and I noticed now that they were as black as the morbid haze behind him. This was not the Edward that I was used to. The Edward that lulled me to sleep with the sound of his velvety voice. The Edward who made my heart burst out of my skin whenever his cold lips crushed mine...no...as I stared at this unfamilar figure before me, I knew that my Edward had vanished along with the Topaz colored eyes that should have been in the place of these onyx ones.

Another jab broke my trail of thought and I grunted in pain. Would the bleeding never stop? Jacob was well aware of the vampire approaching us to join our company, but even still, his eyes focused on me. Shifting from my face to my wound, his eyes darted quickly like a ping pong ballsacross a table. It was not until Edward had come within a few yards from us that Jacob withdrew his grip on my arm and stood boldy in front of me. 

"_Stay away from her." He growled, shielding me as wide as his arm span would go._

_But Edward ignored him and even though Jacob's enormous body had blocked my ability to see much of anything, I knew that Edward had not slowed his pace. I heard a grumble and to my surprise, saw that it was Jacob's whos chest hummed with disapproval. It suddenly hit me. HE was trying to PROTECT me from Edward! I realized now that he had been right. Here I was, nearly drowning in a puddle of my own blood. If I smelled delicious to any vampire, it could not be as heavenly as I smelled to Edward. I winced and it had nothing to do with the fact that I was in agonizing pain._

"_I'm warning you, Bloodsucker." I heard Jacob snap as his body leaned forward to brace itself to attack._

_I peeked my head around Jacob to look at Edward. At the moment, his eyes locked onto mine, and his face went grim. He did not smile nor did his expression change to become any more readable. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and released a soft hiss that sent a chill down my spine. Then it all happened to quickly. I saw something blonde flash and Jacob was no longer in front of me. I heard another hiss but this time it did not come from Edward. I whipped my head around to find Jacob and cried out in pain as my body twisted to follow my head. There was Jacob pinned to the floor…and there was Jasper! His sharp set of teeth inches away from Jacob's neck._

"_BELLA! YOU HAVE TO RUN!" Jacob yelled, trying with great effort to haul Jasper off of him._

_I knew that in my current state, that was nearly impossible but somehow I was trying anyway. Using my free arm, I slide my weight little by little in hopes to flee but my attempts were futile. Edward flew to my side immediately and his black eyes burned through me as they fell to admire the glistening red skin on my abdomen. His mouth opened slightly and I could have sworn that I heard him whisper my name as he sprang to attack, his eyes never leaving mine as I was swallowed into the darkness with my immortal lover…_

My eyes flew open and I realized that my hands were clutched tightly around my bed sheets. I inhaled sharply and it was almost too hot to be possible. I felt moisture cling to my body and I knew that I was probably drenched in sweat. I sat up slowly and when I let my eyes wander to the rocking chair, I saw it was not there. I froze. I wasn't in my room. But as I took a few more moments to examine the area, I relaxed. The room seemed familiar and I recognized it as Jacob's. My memory came back to me as I recalled Charlie and I heading to La Push for Billy and Charlie's "big game" night. I must have fallen asleep waiting for them to finish watching. Jacob had been gone for the day on patrol with the pack so I didn't have much to do to but sit around. I got to my feet and began to ruffle the bed sheets to make the bed but I stopped short as I saw crimson on the snow white cloth. I knew what it was immediately and I groaned. _Oh no…_I thought to myself.

As I flattened the bed sheet out to get a better look, I found that I was right. There on the smooth surface of the cloth, sat a rather large red stain that, no doubt had come from me. In a way, I was glad that I wasn't in Jacksonville. Renee would have freaked submerge into an hour long conversation about puberty. I was a late bloomer, as my mother put it, just like her and did not have to worry about an unwanted guest coming around every month…but I guess that joy was over. I suddenly felt a little queesy thinking about how Charlie would react to this.

"Oh…you're awake." A voice mused from the opposite end of the room, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I've had this chapter finished for a while but never got around to posting it. Sorry for the delay, guys! Reviews are much appreciated. :D

I ruffled the sheets behind me with my hands frantically as I turned to face him, my eyes two times wider than usual. I wasn't sure if the same supersonic hearing applied to werewolves as it did with vampires. But I was desperately hoping that it didn't--that he could not hear the pit-pattering of my now accelerated heart beat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Jacob said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"Uhh..." Was all I managed to say. I felt my cheeks starting to burn.

"Well, er...Charlie and my dad already left earlier to go fishing, said he wanted you to sleep in, so its just you and me today." He blurted and I could tell he was trying his best not to make things awkward.

"Oh...that's c-cool." I stuttered, fiddling the sheets behind me with my fingers.

I saw his eyebrows furrow together and his eyes scanned the floor for something I couldn't see. He had misunderstood my unsteadyness.

"I'll drop you off home if you want...but it's still early, so..."

My words came out a lot quicker than I had intended when I pulled out the first question off the top of my head.  
"How long have you been up?" I babbled.

He seemed a bit taken aback by my sudden burst of quirkyness, but nevertheless answered. "Not too long...a few minutes before you did, actually." Jacob confessed.

"Oh..." I responded. Maybe if I hid the sheets in his closet he won't...

"Are you hungry? I'll whip us up something to eat." I suddenly asked, though not quite remembering when I had allowed myself to.

His eyes lit up and the infamous Jacob smile flashed across his face. "Yeah, that'd be great!" He beamed.

"Okay. Let me just...make the bed first. I'll be there in a minute." I said casually, turning my body around slowly to face the bed so that my mess wouldn't be revealed to the poor boy. I waited to hear the sound of an "ok" or a clicking of a door, but it did not come. My life could not been gotten any worse when I heard him usher:

"Oh, here, let me help."

"No, Jacob, it's ok-

But I was too late. He was already prying the sheets out of my grasp and as I tugged it back, the cloth gave out and then he saw it. At first, he said nothing. His eyes were glued on the red stain that now looked a lot like the red circles on a twister mat. A wave of dread rushed over me as I watched his eyes suddenly fill with comprehension.

"Bella, are you bleeding?" He blurted as he inspected my body for the source of my blood lose. If it were ever possible for someone to die from embarrassment...it would have been me.

"No! Well, maybe. Yes...but...I'm sorry, Jake." I fumed, my words running quicker than a motor boat.

He stopped scrutinizing my body as soon as he had heard the word and met my gaze. "Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked in disbelief.

"...I ruined your bed sheets." I answered, dropping my head. It took me by surprise when I heard his throaty chuckle.

"Bella, you're excessively bleeding somewhere on your body and you're worried about my bed sheets?"

"I'm fine. It's...normal." I said uneasily as I tried to convince myself as well.

"Normal for you to be spewing blood all over the place?" He paused, scanning my mortified face.

Another misunderstanding.

"Yeah, I'm getting a towel." He added, turning his back to leave.

"No! Jake! I'm not bleeding! I...I have my period." I finally admitted, my eyes shut tight, afraid to see his reaction.

Seconds ticks by before I braced myself enough to open my eyes. When I did, I saw that he was still in the same position, hand on the door knob...frozen like a sculpture. Could a hole just appear between us right now so I could fall in it? I heard him exhale sharply.

"I should've seen that coming...I mean, seriously, HOW many sisters do I have?" He murmured, and I wasn't sure whether he was talking to me anymore.

I traced the outline of the carpeting beneath me with my toes, keeping my lips pursed, in fear that any sound would cause my face to burn more red than it already was...if that were possible.

"Come on." He said suddenly, his mouth curving into a slight smile as his dark eyes locked onto mine before he turned away to exit the room. "And bring mother nature with you." Jacob added, his voice muffled as he disappeared behind the door.

Not wanting to spend another second in the room where I had experienced my first "accident", I quickly hauled the sheets into my arms and waddled out of the room, an uncomfortable wetness sticking to the back of my sweats.

______________________________________________________

"You know, for a guy, you sure know a lot about...um...female matters." I joked, watching in awe as he soaked the sheets carefully into a bucket of soapy water.

"I guess you can say that." His eyebrows furrowed together once more but he laughed anyway. I was curious now. I didn't remember Jacob saying anything about having any sisters.

"How do you-

He didn't let me finish.

"I know what you're going to ask and yes, believe it or not, I do have sisters."

My eyes narrowed as I met his gaze again. "You never told me that you had siblings." I smiled.

"You never asked." Jacob teased, the sheets making a squishing sound in the water as his hands scrubbed them rhythmically. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you, alright?" He reasoned suddenly.

I pretended to think about it.

"Oh, why, oh why, would I even consider doing such a thing?" I responded, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

It was his turn to roll his eyes now. "Bella." He breathed, shaking his head slightly at the thought.

I smiled at the sound of my name off his tongue. It was fun to tease the ever-so-mirror masked-Jacob Black.

"A few years ago, Rachel happened to get her...um...monthly gift. She didn't want Billy to find out and she sure as hell didn't want to ask Becca for help. I mean, they weren't exactly the best of friends..." He said, his voice careful.

"So she asked you?" I asked, meaning to finish his story, but instead my words came out as more of a question.

"Yep." He replied, popping his lips together at the P.

"Who knew you could be such a sweet little brother." I cooed.

He seemed to grimace at this.

"Yeah, not like I had much of a choice, anyway. She would"ve found a way to get back at me later if I didn't..."

I couldn't help but laugh upon hearing this and just as Jacob opened his mouth, we were interrupted by the sound of a clock somewhere in the house ringing its hourly alarm.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked him lazily.

"Probably noon." He answered nonchalantly.

"Oh." I mused, showing little interest as I thought about how much more time we had until Charlie and Billy would probably get back...and then it hit me.

"OH! OH! Oh no, oh no no no..." I cried, springing up from my post next to Jacob as I started pacing towards the stairs.

Jake abandoned the sheets immediately, causing them to splash back into the water with a wet plop.

"Bella? Bella, w-what's wrong?" He stuttered.

"I was supposed to meet Edward at noon and he's probably wondering where I am and since Alice can't see me cause I'm here with you, he's probably going to be worried sick and its all my-

But I was cut off as Jacob put both of his hands over my shoulders, good thing too! I was surprised I could go on so long without taking a breath...maybe this vampire thing would be a piece of cake.

"Bella, relax. If you need to see the bloodsu--him, then I...can drive you." He sighed.

I looked up at him gratefully, it hurt my neck just to be able to see eye to eye with him but I didn't care. "Would you really, Jacob?"

I waited for him to take back his offer but he merely nodded.

"You're the best, you know that?" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him as best as I could and gave him a tight squeeze for lack of a better word.

"Yeah, I know." He huffed, standing stiffly as I embraced him until he finally gave in.

___________________________________________________________________

When we finally pulled up in front of my house, I felt a little strange not seeing my senior chevy truck there, but I had to keep in mind that it was in the hands of its original owner at the moment. "Here we are." He said coldy, not meeting my eyes as he gripped the steering wheel of the rabbit tightly.

"Thanks again, Jake. I owe you one." I breathed, as I went to get out of the car.

"Bella, wait!" Jacob beckoned, suddenly aware of something he just had to tell me.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked curiously, my hand still positioned over the handle of the door.

"I, uh, thought you might need this later." He choked, eyes still on the wheel as he handed me a small black bag.

"Um...thanks." I replied, scrutinizing the bag, which happened to be tied up tightly, for my eyes only apparently.

He didn't say anything this time as I got out of the rabbit and headed for the front door. I heard the engine restart as the wheels of the car slid smoothly agaisnt the gravel before driving off and I wondered how long it would take Alice to see me in her visions now. I untied the tightly knotted bag and peeked inside. There lay a colorful array of pads and tampons. I smiled to myself, turning the key inside the front door lock and ran up to my room.


End file.
